Near Death Experience
by Manya91
Summary: The team finds the last hideout from Cadmus, but the fight isn't easy. Kara has to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the women that she loves. Does she has the strength to survive the injuries? (Rated T for violence and blood. Don't worry too much guys, I dont have it in my heart to kill anyone)


Gunshots echoed the room as Kara fought Cyborg Superman.  
The DEO had arrived a little after Supergirl and were fighting the human army of Cadmus.  
Lena was huddled behind a cop car with Maggie.

They had all been working together to find the last base of operations of the infamous anti alien organisation.  
They had asked Lena for help as there was no one else who could tune into Lillian Luthor's way of mind.  
Kara had been wary at first, not because she didnt trust her, but because she was scared of Lena getting hurt.

And here they were, Lena had found the last base that Lillian used and Kara was using all of her strength to keep Hank Henshaw away from Lena.  
Lillian was knocked out cold by rubble that Kara had deflected from Hank, throwing herself in front of Lena to protect her.  
She then had used her superspeed to put Lena behind the car and ordered Maggie to protect her.

Hank used his laser eye at Kara and she ignited her heatvision, trying to outpower one another.  
Growls of power now mixed with gunshots around the premises when a scream distracted Kara and she was hit full force by the laser.  
A combination of a yelp and scream escaped her lips as she flew backwards and trough a wall.

A maniacal laugh escaped Cyborg Superman as he thought he had defeated the Girl of Steel.  
"Your Supergirl has been defeated" he taunted "give up now and I will spare your lifes"  
Alex grunted as she held her shoulder where a bullet had gone trough it, her scream being the one that got Kara distracted.

"We d rather die than give up to the likes of you" her right side limping slightly from the pain.  
Lena ran over to where Kara was lying, groggy from the blast.  
"Kara, honey, you need to get up. Alex is in danger. You haven t won yet" she gently laid her hand on her cheek.

Kara's eyes fluttered open, her hand covering Lena's on her cheek.  
She gently removed her hand and stood up on shaky legs, trying to regain her barings.  
Her eyes locked with Lena and gave her a soft small smile before looking past her trough the hole in the wall.

A growl escaped her throat when she saw Cyborg Superman standing before Alex with a predatory smile, ready to strike her and killing her in the process.  
As he moved his arm back to impale her chest Maggie screamed and Kara superspeeded right into him, making it his turn to crash trough a wall.  
"Kara! Are you okay?" Alex asked breathless.

Kara nodded once while saying "get Lena back behind the car! I'll deal with him" she stalked towards the hole, looking at the crashsite, but no Hank laid there.  
"I'm really starting to hate that trick" she said gritting her teeth.  
"Well thankfully you won't have to witness it for much longer" came the reply as he jumped up and thrust his fist forward while landing.

Kara easily evaded the punch and kicked him a couple feet backwards, superspeeding her fist onto his face.  
She put every strength in every punch and kick that followed.  
Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold back anyway.

Hank Hanshaw, Cyborg Superman as he had dubbed himself, had caused so much pain, so much suffering.  
He was the reason Lena was falsely arrested, he was the reason she almost died.  
He was the reason that Lena broke up with Kara before things even fully started.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory, putting that pain and anger into every hit on his body.  
Kara had came into Lena s office after a particular hard day of the ravenette CEO.  
As always she came baring a smile and donuts, making it a habit after her "I am human" comment, a small inside joke after coming out as Supergirl.

They sat on the couch, Lena s legs draped over Kara, shoulders touching and Kara s head resting on the others.  
They stayed like that for a while until Lena turned to speak at the same time as Kara.  
Both unable to keep their eyes of the others lips they simultaneously leaned in and kissed each other softly, shy and timid.

As they pulled back they had shared a small smile as foreheads touched each other and Hanshaw had blasted open the doors with his laser eye and shot Kara with a Kryptonite raygun, much like Metallo s blasts.  
Kara laid on the ground, whimpering unable to move from the pain.  
Lena ran to her side, but she didn t get very far as Hanshaw had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away.

The girl was screaming and thrashing in his deathgrip, it hadn t taken long until Lena was found.  
But the experience of seeing Kara lifeless on the ground after their first kiss was enough to shake anyone to their core and Lena had retreated and build up her walls in no time.  
Saying how she didn t want to endanger Kara more than she already did herself by being Supergirl.

You made me lose her before I even fully found her she growled as she landed a hard punch on Hanks jaw, a sickening crunch coming from his jaw.  
You took her from me! another punch.  
You took my father a kick to his stomach.

You took so many innocent lifes a uppercut followed.  
Then kill me! he sputtered out, blood mixed with saliva.  
Killing you would be a mercy her words were laced with hate and venom.

Anger lacing every breathe she took, much like when she was infected with Red K, safe for the fact that this anger she could control.  
As Hanshaw fired off his laser he was only standing seven feet away and Kara immediately ignited her heatvision.  
Every ounce of hate and concentration went into the fight, not hearing Lena get up at the words that were yelled by her.

Her breath was stuck in her throat as she listened to Kara s heart breaking screams as her heatvision became fuelled by pain and hate.  
Hanshaws laser gave out and Kara s heatvision blasted him back, she guided her eyes up and he went flying up on the sheer power of the blast.  
As he came back down a crater appeared around him.

The gunshots slowed down as the DEO agents were starting to disarm or injure the Cadmus operatives.  
Kara felt weak, almost powerless, the fight with Hanshaw had drained her, every muscle ached beyond imagination.  
She groaned as her hands fell to her knees and she doubled over as she took a deep breathe to steady her emotions.

Tears welled up in Lena s eyes as her heart skipped a beat, Kara looked up at her, a remorseful pained smile on both their lips.  
As their eyes locked Kara heard a distinct sound of a gun cocking and everything happened in slow motion.  
Lillian had woken up and stood with a gun in hand aimed at Lena, a snarl firm on her face.  
She heard the trigger being pulled and that spurred her into action, using the last bit of energy to speed her way to Lena, standing in front of her with her arms stretched.

She heard the shot the moment she stopped in front of Lena, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open.  
A gasp escaped her lips and Alex head snapped to Kara and she let out a horrifying cry.  
Kara!? Lena s voice sounded so far away even though she only stood a few feet behind her.

Kara gingerly touched her stomach and winced, she lifted her hand saw the blood staining her fingers.  
She looked down and saw the big red spot that was only growing in size and she fell to her knees.  
Lena quickly had her arms around her, guiding her down so she didn't hit the floor too hard.

Alex rushed over as tears streamed freely down her cheeks.  
Kara fell back with Lena on her knees, her head falling on her lap as one of Lena s arms was around her waist and one hand applying pressure on the wound.  
Kara! No! Please! You just gotta hold on okay. You hold on! This is not how you die! she cried into her hair.

A maniacal laugh sounded from across the room followed by the sickly happy words a Super and a Luthor, this is what happens when you trust a Super, Lena Lena looked up and said no, mother, this is what you get when you love someone. You sacrifice for them and a gunshot rang trough the now silent scene, everyone in awe that a Super sacrificied themselves for a Luthor.  
Lena s eyes snapped to Alex and saw the smoking barrel of her gun and her mother on the floor grabbing her knee in sheer agony, her screams filling the space.

Her eyes fell back to the blonde in her arms, her blue supersuit quickly turning a crimson red.  
Kara please you have to hang on! she pleaded, her voice timid and small, utterly terrified of losing the girl that quickly started to mean so much to her.  
Alex was by their side in no time.

Kara s breaths were quick and shallow, every breath feeling like the bullet was moving deeper.  
I-it h-h-hurts. Lena. I-I m s-s-sorry. I w-wasn t fast en-enough Lena shook her head as more tears followed by her words.  
Don t you dare do that. Don t you dare make this sound like a goodbye! Lena s voice was hoarse and cracked.  
I l-love you, L-Lena Kara s cheeks were wet with her tears, not sure how long she could hold on.

She could feel her strength slipping away quickly, every breath becoming more labored and difficult to make.  
Maggie had joined the scene and Alex turned around and held on as tight as she could onto the woman she loved, nearing the breaking point as she saw her sister bleeding out in front of her.  
Knowing that no matter what she did, they would never make it back on time to the DEO to patch her up.

Judging by the quickly growing pool of blood she knew a artery was hit and without Kara s fast healing it was a hopeless case.  
DO SOMETHING! Lena yelled at no one in particular please she added in the smallest of voices, her tears falling on Kara s forehead.  
Kara s hand grabbed Lena s covering her wound, her breathing slowing down even worse.

L-Lena. Please I-I need t-to hear you s-say it Lena shook her head wildly, tears streaming down her face.  
"NO! I am NOT giving you permission to die Kara! I am NOT saying it. You're going to be okay. You hear me Kara Zor El!?" she didn't know how but her voice was steady, full of convinction.  
"You're a b-better liar t-than me" Kara chuckled but quickly turned into coughs, blood escaping between her lips and she whimpered when the coughs subsided.

"A-Alex?" She asked breathlessly, Alex was beside her within a second.  
Falling to her knees her hands were on her hair, making soothing circles.  
"Hey kiddo. You hang in there okay" her voice was soft, barely audible, raspy from the cries.

"I-I'm sorry. I had t-to S-Solar Flare. I c-couldn't let her d-die" a sob escaped her lips "I love yo-ou" another cough escaped, more blood being coughed up.  
Alex was frantic, clutching on Kara, eyes unfocussed and watery.  
Maggie was kneeling behind her, her hands on her shoulders, tears on her cheeks as well.

"You ta-ake care o-of her" Kara swallowed heavily as Maggie nodded "you got it Little Danvers"  
Lena was seeing red in rage, they were saying goodbye instead of doing anything they could to help her.  
Just as she opened her mouth to scream out at them to stop saying goodbye a thud sounded out behind her.

"Lena let go of her" a mans voice sounded, she looked up but could only make out the blue suit.  
"K-Kal? How d-did yo-" the unfinished sentence snapped Lena back to Kara and saw she had lost consciousness.  
"KARA!? KARA! No please! Kara! Please I love you. Okay I love you. Please. Stay. Stay. Please"

Clark knelt down and gently took Lena's hand "Lena let go of her so I can get her to the DEO. Let me help her" Lena's sobbing subsided just enough to comprehend his words and softened her grip so Superman could sweep her up in his strong arms.  
Kara's body laid helpless and lifeless in his arms.  
They shared a look and Superman took off, his flight causing the windows to shatter.

Lena stood up and took two steps before emptying the contents in her stomach.  
Maggie and Alex were beside her, Maggie had her hands on her shoulders steadying her while Alex had her hand on her back, making soothing circles.  
"She has a chance now. You remember that, both of you. She has a chance" Maggie spoke up.

Lena's hand shot to her head, feeling lightheaded as she started to wobble on her feet.  
Her emotions getting the best of her in this moment, she heard Alex and Maggie talking to her but she couldn't understand what they were saying.  
She passed out and was caught by Maggie.

When she woke up she was on a hospital bed, but not in a hospital, it took a few seconds to realize she was in the DEO medbay.  
She breathed in deeply and sat up, feeling dizzy almost instantaneously.  
"Hey! Hey! Easy there Little Luthor!" Maggie's voice cut trough the silence.

"How is Kara?" Her voice was hoarse from not being used for a while.  
"She's.. she's fighting" were the only words Maggie could come up with.  
"They have been operating on her for four hours. They managed to stop the bleed and stitched her up. There's still a chance of infections and bloodcloths, but she's a fighter"

Lena's eyebrows furrowed "but how? I thought human weapons can't pierce her skin"  
Maggie shrugged her shoulders "Alex said that a Solar Flare is where she uses up all her stored radiation from the sun and when that happens she is completely human. At least untill she restores the energy"  
She slowly nodded her head, it sounded vaguely familiar from the files Lex had kept, but she didn't dwell on it for too long.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Her eyes pleaded with Maggie, but she shook her head.  
"You need to rest" her eyebrows raised, her head bobbing with the words.  
"Tell me. If this was Alex. Would you be resting?" Her voice challenging "where is Kara?"

A smirk appeared on Maggie and motioned her to follow with her head as she stood up.  
They silently walked to the sunroom where Kara was hooked up to multiple machines.  
Beeping filling up the room as a sign to show her steady heartbeat.

"They're keeping her sedated, she'd be in insane amount of pain if she were to wake up now. She never felt pain like this" Alex' voice spoke up and Lena nodded.  
"Can I please go in?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the broken body on the bed.  
Alex hummed in approval.

She walked in and closed the door behind her.  
She grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed and ever so softly took a hold of Kara's hand.  
"Don't you dare give up Zor El. You hear me. We're not done yet. I can't lose you" silent tears escaped her cheeks as she succumend to sleep, her head resting on the bed.

They spend days like this, taking turns watching over Kara.  
Lena only agreeing to taking a shower if Alex would watch over Kara.  
Otherwise she wouldn't leave.

She tried to eat, she honestly did, but every time food would touch her stomach it would come out a couple minutes later.  
She had bags under her eyes and her skin lost its glow, her eyes became dull and lifeless as she spend day in and day out in the room.  
She had emailed Jess explaining that Kara's life was in danger and that she couldn't come to work and had asked that she took care of her meetings.

It was day fifteen and Lena was exhausted, being forcefed a sandwich and banana by Maggie and Alex.  
She had soon after passed out holding Kara's hand when she felt a light twitch underneath her hand.  
Her eyes shot open and looked up into soft blue eyes.

"Kara?" The blonde turned her hand over in Lena's hand and interlaced their fingers.  
A strangled gasp escaped Lena as she broke down in tears.  
The relief of seeing her blue eyes taking over her exhausted body.

"Hey. Its okay" a hoarse whisper sounded, barely audible from not being used in so long.  
"Lena" Kara sighed as they locked their eyes.  
Her hand was placed gently on Kara's cheek as Lena rose and softly kissed Kara on her lips, barely touching her, afraid that she might hurt her.

"Don't you EVER do that again" she whispered against her lips "do you hear me?" Her thumb caressing just under her eye, her fingers playing with her hair.  
A small smile gracing Kara's lips "wasn't planning on it" she said before tilting her head slightly to kiss Lena.  
They stayed like that for a little bit, their smiles and tears fusing into one.

The door opened and they pulled apart as a loud gasp filled the room "you're awake!"  
Alex was on the other side of the bed in a heartbeat, her hand shooting up to her cheek and the other arm firmly in a sling.  
"Hey big sis" she greeted with a big grin.

Alex cried for the umptienth time within fifteen days, but for the first time they were happy tears.  
"Don't ever do that again! You scared all of us! Mom is here as well. She has been keeping guard during the nights. Lena and I have been taking turns troughout the day."  
Kara's eyes darted back to Lena's, shining with love.

"How come it doesn't hurt so much?" Kara asked, confused "when it happened I was sure that I-" her voice cracked.  
"It hurt so much, I've never felt pain like that. It was overwhelming"  
Lena bit her lowerlip, trying not to cry again.

"You came close there. If it wasn't for Clark-" Alex' voice broke "well lets just say you would've been less lucky"  
Kara nodded and Lena spoke up.  
"The reason you're not in so much pain is cause you started to heal four days ago. But slowly. You were regenerating your powers, they came back after a while. But it was still touch and go. We were waiting for you to wake up"

Kara's eyebrows furrowed "how long was I out?"  
Lena swallowed "fifteen days" Kara's eyes went big.  
It would've been comical if it wasn't for the circumstances.

"That explains why I'm so hungry!" She practically shouted causing the two women to laugh for the first time in fifteen days.  
"Yep she's back" they said in unison causing a toothy grin to apear on the blonde superhero.  
"Please tell me I can have some potstickers. I am dying for some potstickers, oh and Pizza!"

Alex and Lena's faces paled at the choice of words and Kara grimaced "too soon?" And they simply nodded.  
"You did die. Twice. On the operating table. So yes. A little too soon"  
Kara smiled apogetically at her big sisters voice "sorry guys"

She looked straight at Lena "I truly am. But I don't know what I would've done without you"  
Lena swallowed thickly as Alex said "I'm gonna let the others know you're awake and making horrible jokes"  
Kara chuckled and Lena admired how she didnt have a coughingfit afterwards.

"Kara. You asked me to say something when you-" kara broke her sentence by saying that she didn't have to say it but Lena put her indexfinger on her mouth and continued.  
"I love you Kara. So unbelievably much. But in that moment I couldn't say it cause you were saying goodbye and I couldn 't deal with that so I refused you that peace. And for that I am so. So sorry!"

Kara shook her head "no Lena please don't apologize. I had no right to ask you to say it. Especially not after you broke this off before we got started" Lena kissed the tip of Kara's nose making her giggle.  
"The only reason I broke it off is cause I was scared for this. This scene, you in a hospital bed after almost dying. I would never be able to live with myself if I was the reason for your death in whatever way. So I did the wrong thing and pushed you away. I never should've done that!"

Kara sat up and envelopped Lena in a hug that was borderline too tight and she marvelled at how fast her powers were returning.  
"I love you Lena and I would do all of this all over again. Jump in front of a bullet knowing I might've Solar Flared. Because thats what love is" she sounded so determined that Lena choked up again, a sob getting stuck in her throat, thus coming out as a whimper.

Kara moved to get up and Lena held her down "exactly what do you think you're doing!?"  
Kara blinked a few times "I want to get some food" her voice sounded like that of a little child and Lena shook her head exasparated.  
"Yeah. No. I'll get it for you. Potstickers?"

Kara's smile could light up the entire DEO and she floated off the bed and to the door.  
"Come on lets get potstickers!"  
Lena stared at Kara for a while, brows furrowed together, glancing at the bed then back again to the door where the Girl of Steel was standing.  
"Come on Lena! Dont be a spoilsport!" Lena grinned and shook her head.

As Kara did a small victory dance she twirled and her back was turned to Lena as she went to open the door "Kara! Wait!" Came Lena's near shout and Kara spun around immediately.  
"What!? Whats wrong!?" Her startled eyes wide looking at a furiously blushing Lena Luthor.  
"Uhm. You. Er. The gown. Uhm. Not really conceiling anything"

Kara's face grew red as realization dawned "there's clothes in the cabinet" she said as the pointed to it and Kara superspeeded into them.  
She let out a weak apology when she was done.  
"Don't worry about it. I kinda liked the view" she admitted with a heavy blush.

Kara walked over and kissed her gently on her lips "maybe later you could see more. Perhaps you'd like another view better"  
Lena giggled, honest to god GIGGLED, at such an forward statement from the bubbly reporter.  
"But first. Potstickers!" And is if on cue her stomach rumbled loudly and Lena smiled "lead the way, Supergirl" 


End file.
